Various composite panel constructions are known. In a typical composite panel, a sandwich construction is used that includes at least three layers. The three layers include first and second faces and sandwiched between them a middle layer also called a filler layer. Various filler layer materials or assemblies also are known. Examples of known filler layers include resins, plastics, honeycombs of various metals including plastics and metals, or non-honeycomb formed metals or plastics.
Various joint constructions are used to link together composite panels to form a longer wall comprised of plural composite panels. Some such constructions for joining together composite panels utilize connectors that are fastened to adjoining panels, serving to connect the adjoining panels together serially. Among the deficiencies of some known joint constructions are relatively high cost, and impairment of the filler layers leading to impairment of the structural integrity of the composite panel and the serially linked structure.
Among the uses of composite panels are for sidewalls or roofs of truck trailers and cargo containers. In such trailers or cargo containers multiple composite panels are joined in series, side-to-side to form longer constructions. In such constructions, the structural viability of the joints are important given the potential for buckling of the elongated walls.
Accordingly there is a need for composite wall panel joints that join together one or more composite panels while retaining structural strength of the joined panels. Likewise there is a need for an improved composite panel joint suitable for use in truck trailers and cargo containers.